Hipnotizame
by MoniBolis
Summary: En una fiesta en hospital, un maestro del hipnotismo jugará con los doctores. Huddy con Chameron y Wilber. Por petición ahora con EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

Situado en la temporada 4.

* * *

Wilson dormitaba durante la junta, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. Era una aburrida junta sobre la siguiente fiesta para recaudar fondos para el Hospital.

-¡Wilson!- El doctor casi se cae de la silla al oir a su jefa gritar su nombre.

- ¿Qué pasó? No estaba dormido yo solo…descansaba los mis ojos- Wilson se despabilo, noto que todos los asistentes lo miraban a él.

- Dr. Wilson- Cuddy sonrió con malicia –Se acaba de ofrecer para organizar el entretenimiento para la noche de gala-

- ¿Entretenimiento?- Wilson no sabía de que hablaba, y los demás se rieron al ver que el doctor de verdad estaba dormido. Wilson se sonrojo.

- Si, algo para entretener a los donadores y todos nosotros.-

- Muy bien- Wilson hizo una nota – Pensaré algo original-

* * *

- ¿De verdad es tan bueno como dice?- Wilson se encontraba en la oficina del maestro Hipnotizador "Malick"

- Tengo unos videos que puedo mostrarle- El hombre en cuestión no se veía nada extravagante, al contrario parecía normal, incluso aburrido. Vestía un traje gris, y zapatos negros. Wilson estaba decepcionado, imaginaba al gran Malick con capa y barba larga.- Este es un show que tuve en Alburquerque-

En el video un hombre comió una cebolla cruda a mordidas. Malick le explico que lo hipnotizo para que creyera que era una manzana. Después le mostró otro video donde una pareja creía que estaba cayendo de las Cataratas del Niagara.

- Impresionante- Wilson se divirtió mucho con los videos - ¿Puede hacerle creer a quién sea lo que sea?-

- No, se necesita que las personas tengan algo de conocimiento. Si ignoran lo que se les pide…simplemente no lo hacen-

- ¿Es cierto que no si no quieres no puedes ser hipnotizado?- Wilson preguntó

- Es cierto, pero a decir verdad incluso el más necio, cae-

- ¿Cómo?-

-Verá Dr. Wilson, estando conciente puedes decir que no quieres ser hipnotizado, o que no crees en esas cosas; pero si en el fondo tienes curiosidad tú subconsciente deja hipnotizarte-

- ¿Cómo alguien que dice que no quiere bailar, pero de verdad quiere hacerlo?-

- Si, algo así- Malick observó la cara de Wilson – ¿Esta pensando en alguien en especial? Talvez alguien necio-

- Bueno…tengo estos dos amigos…mujer y hombre…estoy casi seguro de que tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro…

- ¿Quiere que los admitan?-

- Algo así ¿sería posible?-

- Posible…si-

- Pero…por que hay un pero ¿no?-

- Pero no puedo prometerle nada Dr. Wilson, ese tipo de sentimientos pueden salir durante una hipnosis, pero del tipo terapéutico; no en un espectáculo-

- Bueno, solo quiero que bajen sus defensas un poco…-

- Lo haré-

- Bien, la fiesta es en un mes- Wilson estrecho la mano del grandioso Malick

* * *

- ¿Por qué no estas listo?- Wilson regaño a su amigo por no estar vestido formalmente para la fiesta.

- Porque no iré- House se sentó en su sillón dejando a Wilson parado en la puerta.

- Vamos House. Licor gratis, enfermeras con escotes, Cuddy con escote-

- Cuddy siempre usa descarados escotes- House refuto.

- Cuddy, te duplicará las horas en la clínica si no asistes. Vamos House—

House gruño.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.-

* * *

El hospital lucía lujoso. Todo estaba perfecto para la fiesta. Los meseros estaban prestos, la comida deliciosa, y la bebida fluía.

- No puedo creer que vinieras- Cuddy le dijo a House en cuanto entró al lugar.

- Wilson me prometió prostitutas y dulces-

-¿Dónde esta Wilson?- Cuddy bebió de su cosmopolitan

- Con la "Perra"-

- ¡Oh! Amber vino también, será una noche especial- Cuddy levantó una ceja

- Si Wilson piensa hacer lo que creo que va hacer-

- Ambos sabemos que lo hará-

* * *

- Supe que contrataste un hipnotizador- Cameron le comentó a Wilson. Estaban sentados en la misma mesa. Con Amber y Chase

- Si-

- Fue una idea original, cariño- Amber le acaricio la mejilla y Wilson sonrió

- Si, bueno. Será muy divertido ver a quien pasan al frente- dijo Wilson

- Espero no pasar—dijo Chase entre dientes.

* * *

- Si Malick pide voluntarios me subiré de inmediato al escenario- Kutner se froto las manos con anticipación

- ¿Sabes lo que es el síndrome de Peter Pan?- le dijo Taub a Kutner

- Déjalo en paz Chris- Rachel la esposa de Taub lo reprendió.

* * *

- Damas y caballeros con ustedes el único e inigualable: ¡el grandioso Malick!- el maestro de ceremonias presento al hipnotizador

- Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Malick. Como verán tengo 3 sillas aquí al frente. Necesito 3 voluntarios.-

-¡YO!- Kutner de inmediato levantó la mano.

- El joven de atrás suba-

Kutner corrió al escenario.

-Levanta la mano Chase- Cameron le sugirió

- No haré el ridículo, levanta la mano tú-

- Bien lo haré- Cameron levantó la mano

- La rubia en el vestido blanco, adelante-

Otro doctor fue elegido. El grandioso Malick empezó a darles indicaciones. Wilson aprovecho para ir con House que no se separaba del bar.

* * *

- No se para que me trajiste, tu con la Perra y los senos de Cuddy tratando de impresionar a los donadores-

- House puedes llegar a divertirte, mira el espectáculo-

- Solo los débiles mentales, se dejan hipnotizar-

-¿Tu no podrías ser hipnotizado?- Wilson inquirió

- ¿Por ese payaso? Para nada-

-Una apuesta House, en la siguiente ronda de voluntarios, tu subes-

- Bien $100 dólares a que no me hipnotiza-

- Es un trato- estrecharon la mano

* * *

- Escuchen a mi voz, solo mi voz- Malick hablaba con voz grave al micrófono- 1,2,3-

Todos los voluntarios durmieron al instante. Sus cabezas se inclinaron hacia delante.

- Muy bien, quiero que se vean en un escenario, una gran audiencia frente a ustedes. Y son estrellas de Rock. Cuando escuchen el chasquido se levantaran y mostraran como tocan la guitarra- Malick trono los dedos y los voluntarios se levantaron y empezaron a tocar una guitarra invencible. La audiencia se empezó a reír.

Kutner sacaba la lengua y se hincó para su solo de guitarra. Malick se acerco a él.

- Dinos que canción estas cantando- le acerco el micrófono.

- _I want to rock and roll all night and party everyday…-_ Kutner sonaba desentonado pero no parecía molestarle. La audiencia siguió leyendo.

* * *

- ¡Increíble míralos!- Amber se reía de sus ex compañeros.

- Díganme que alguien esta grabando esto- Chase se quitaba las lágrimas de risa

- Qué bueno que llegue tarde- Foreman se sentó junto a Chase

-Foreman creía que no llegarías- el australiano observo que la mirada de Foreman se desviaba hacia con Trece que miraba el espectáculo a lo lejos- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que salir con Cameron era una mala idea?-

- Si –

-Pues tú y Trece son una mala idea-

* * *

- Duerme- Kutner se quedo hincado pero dormido al oir la voz de Malick- Veamos que canta aquí la dama- el hipnotizador se acerco a Cameron que seguía tocando la guitarra en el aire. –Dime a quién le dedicas la canción-

- A mi novio Robert Chase ¡el doctor más sexy del Princeton Plainsboro!-

Todo mundo volteo a ver a Chase que se sonrojo.

- Vamos Chase saluda- Amber le empujo el hombro. Chase levantó la mano. Se escucharon gritos de la audiencia.

- Empieza tu canción- Malick le indico a Cameron

- _Oh hit me with your best shot! , C'mon hit me with your best, Fire away!-_

-Duerme- Cameron dejo de cantar de inmediato y regreso a su sueño. – Sigamos, señor empiece su canción-

El hombre en cuestión era un pequeño regordete y calvo doctor de pediatría. Se puso en posición y soltó un alarido

- _Hello I love you; won't you tell me your name? Hello I love you, let me jump in your game- _

Todos se impresionaron con la buena voz del doctor

-_She holds her head so high like statue in the sky, her arms are wicked and her legs are long, when she moved my brain scream out this song!!!!-_

_-_ Despierta- Malick lo detuvo en medio de la canción el hombre se sorprendió- ¿Qué hace?-

- No lo se- la audiencia se carcajeo al ver al hombre regresar a su tímida personalidad.

Malick despertó a Kutner y Cameron y regresaron a sus asientos.

- Ahora solo necesito 2 voluntarios-

- ¡Aquí hay uno!- Wilson grito levantando el brazo de House.

- Yo puedo solo- House se acerco al escenario.

- No puedo creer que lo haga- Cameron se tapo la boca de la sorpresa

- Si te hubieras visto allá arriba crearías que todo es posible- Chase seguía riéndose de la participación de su novia

- Solo que quede claro que no creo en estas cosas- le dijo House a Malick.

- Es diversión, sígame el paso Dr. House- Malick le contestó en voz baja – Ahora solo necesitamos una voluntaria, es necesario que sea mujer-

-¡Cuddy¡- Grito Wilson fingiendo la voz.

Cuddy que estaba desprevenida, se atragantó con su bebida.

- ¡Si Cuddy!- Amber y Cameron gritaron al unísono

Cuddy recuperó la compostura. – No, enserio, no podría- la decana negaba con las manos, pero los asistentes insistieron.

- Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy- empezaron a gritar, finalmente Cuddy cedió y subió la escenario

**Por concluir**

¿Qué les pasará a House y Cuddy?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Primero: Perdón por la tardanza.

Segundo: Fan fiction (.)net se volvio loco conmigo, y no me deja contestar las reviews, así que gracias a:

Ari, Irene pane huddy, huddytina, Loka-Bones, fresas con creama, fauo 1995, mI360, huddy23nitz, AnHi, kmi, alex, Liz House, momi, aelita's-chan, 0-kimiko-sand-0 y Rowen de la H.

* * *

Cuddy se acomodo a la derecha de House en el escenario. Compartieron una mirada a manera de saludo.

- Un fuerte aplauso para nuestros valientes voluntarios- Malick el grandioso se dirigió al público.

Cuddy podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, y House tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Por favor tomen asiento- Malick señaló las sillas. House y Cuddy obedecieron. – Quiero que cierren los ojos, duerman, escuchen mi voz…solo mi voz-

Cuddy no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara.

- Lo siento- Cuddy le dijo a Malick

- No te disculpes Cuddy, porque algo que funciona- House tampoco se había dormido

- Tenemos un par de testarudos- expresó Malick causando la risa del público.- Necesitaré silencio absoluto- indico a al audiencia. Se paró justo enfrente de Cuddy.- Cierra los ojos, escucha mi voz 1,2,3- Cuddy cayó en trance para la sorpresa de House

- ¿De verdad la hipnotizaste?- House tomo el pulso de Cuddy.

- Cierre los ojos-

- Esto no era parte del plan- House susurro

- Cierre los ojos- Malick insistió, finalmente House accedió de mala gana. – Escucha mi voz, solo mi voz, 1,2,3- el doctor cayó en trance.

- Bien, quiero que pongan atención. Cuando escuchen el chasquido serán los famosos ladrones Bonnie y Clyde, y los esta persiguiendo la policía.- Malick trono sus dedos.

Ambos doctores levantaron la cabeza y entraron en papel.

- Clyde acelera- Cuddy le grito a House, volteaba hacia atrás

- Eso intento- House simulaba conducir un auto

* * *

- ¡Esto es fantástico!- Wilson no podía dejar de sonreír, su plan había funcionado.

- ¡De verdad están hipnotizados!- Cameron estaba igual de entretenida

* * *

- Toma el volante Bonnie- House le dijo a Cuddy.- Verán con quién se meten- Cuddy "condujo" mientras House utilizo su bastón como metralleta para disiparles a los policías. - ¡Eso le enseñará! Nadie te lastimara Bonnie, nunca lo permitiré -

El público se maravillaba de la magnifica personificación de la pareja.

- House te ha alcanzado una bala – dijo Malick

- ¡Maldición! – House se puso la mano en el costado de su cuerpo – Me dieron-

- No te preocupes Clyde- Cuddy puso la mano en la "herida" – Estarás bien ¡esos cerdos no nos atraparan!-

House coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Cuddy – En caso de que no la libremos…quiero que sepas que yo…-

- No tienes que decirlo, lo sé Clyde- Cuddy se inclino para besar a House. Toda la audiencia se quedo paralizada esperando el momento.

- Duerman- Malick dio la orden y ambos doctores cayeron en un profundo sueño. La audiencia dejo escapar un suspiro ante la decepción.

* * *

- ¡Buuuu!- se escucho en el fondo. Era Wilson abucheando.

- James, por favor- Amber regaño a Wilson.

Chase y Cameron solo se rieron ante la efusiva respuesta del oncólogo.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el escenario los asistentes colocaban a House y Cuddy en sus anteriores posiciones.

- Lo hicieron muy bien ¿no?- Malick le preguntó al público que respondió con una gran ovación. – Continuemos- Malick indico a sus asistentes que sacaran una mesa que colocaron entre House y Cuddy.

- Escuchen mi voz, concéntrense en mi voz. Cuando escuchen el chasquido actuaran como una pareja que lleva 20 años de casados-

Malick trono los dedos.

- Llegas tarde Greg- Cuddy se cruzó de brazos mirando de frente a House

- ¡Vamos mujer!- House dejó su bastón sobre la mesa – Apenas llegó y ya me molestas-

* * *

- Es como en el trabajo- Kutner le pareció gracioso.

- Si, yo también pensaba que peleaban como una pareja de casados- Taub dijo antes de beber de su cóctel

* * *

- Los niños esperaban por ti- Cuddy usaba su voz de jefa, lo cual hacía más entretenida la situación.- En especial Greg Jr.-

- ¿Por qué lo llamamos Greg Jr?- House preguntó, Cuddy se encogió de hombros.- Bueno supongo que después de 5 hijos se nos acabaron las ideas para nombrarlos-

* * *

- Oh Dios- Cameron se tapo la boca de la admiración – ¡¿House se imagina teniendo 6 hijos con Cuddy?!-

* * *

- Escucha cariño, solo quiero que los niños pasen tiempo con su padre- Cuddy estaba perfecta como ama de casa.

- ¿Y tu Lisa? ¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?- House alcanzó una de las manos de Cuddy, invitandola a que se acercara a él.

- Por supuesto Greg- Cuddy se sentó en la pierna sana del doctor

* * *

- ¿A alguien más le suena extraño que se llamen por sus nombres?- Chase le preguntó a todos en la mesa

-Si- Foreman contestó

- Me parece dulce- dijo Cameron

- Es distinto, eso es todo- Amber ofreció su opinión

- Creía que el infierno se congelaría primero- declaró Wilson

* * *

- ¿Los niños ya se durmieron?- House coloco su mano sobre el muslo de Cuddy

- Si-

-1,2,3, despierten- Malick trono los dedos rompiendo el trance.

- ¿Qué diablos?- fue lo primero que dijo Cuddy

- Parecen que están muy entretenidos- dijo Malick causando una risa de la audiencia. House quito sus manos de encima, y Cuddy se levantó.

- Fue suficiente- dijo la decana.

- ¿Cómo hiciste que…?- House seguía confundido

- Vamos, Dra. Tome asiento, esta vez será especial-

- Bien- Cuddy regreso a su asiento

* * *

-Que raro, ¿Por qué Cuddy accedería a otra humillación- dijo Amber

- Si, raro- Wilson dijo en voz baja

Malick coloco sus manos sobre los ojos de House y Cuddy- Duerman. Ahora estarán en una cena a la luz de las velas-

- House este lugar es muy lindo- dijo Cuddy mirando alrededor

- Si- House busco algo en su bolsillo- Escucha Cuddy. Tengo algo que pedirte-

-¿Qué es?-

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- House sacó una caja con el anillo

* * *

- ¡Oh DIOS MIO!- a Cameron se le salían los ojos, mientras que Chase se atragantaba con un bocadillo. Incluso Foreman abrio la boca de la impresión.

- ¿Es en serio?- Amber no podía dejar de reir.- No me lo creo-

- Un momento…¿de donde saco el anillo?- Wilson se levanto de su asiento. –Algo esta mal aquí-

* * *

- Oh House es hermoso.- Cuddy miraba el anillo

- Lo sé, es un diamante 14 kilates, con oro blanco-

- ¡Un momento! Ese es el anillo de mi primera esposa- Grito Wilson. Se escucharon susurros de la audiencia

- Bueno Wilson, ¿crees que traigo un anillo de compromiso el bolsillo por si acaso?- House le dijo directamente a su amigo

- ¿No estás hipnotizado?- preguntó con incredibilidad Wilson

- No, y tampoco Cuddy- La decana levanto las cejas. – Porque solo los débiles mentales se dejan hipnotizar- House le lanzó la caja con el anillo a Wilson y se bajo del escenario.

- El espectáculo se termino, disfruten el resto de la cena- dijo Cuddy

* * *

- Bueno eso fue…decepcionante- dijo Kutner

- Si- Taub le contestó

* * *

- Por supuesto que House tenía un as bajo la manga- Foreman se levanto de la mesa.- Si me disculpan-

- ¿Vas con Trece?- Chase se burló, pero Foreman solo hizo una mueca. Wilson regresó a la mesa.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Amber le preguntó

- Si, es solo que de verdad creí que los tenía-

- Si, bueno…era demasiado bueno para ser real- habló Cameron

* * *

- House- Cuddy camino hacia la puerta del hospital para alcanzar al doctor- Espera, House-

- ¿Qué?- House dijo sin emoción

- ¿Cómo que 'qué'?- House no reaccionó- ¡Estaba sentada en tus piernas! No recuerdo haber hecho eso-

-Probablemente es porque estamos bajo hipnosis-

- ¿Entonces si nos hipnotizo?-

- Si, mira tu reloj, pasamos por lo menos 20 minutos sobre el escenario-

- ¿Qué más hicimos?- Cuddy sonaba preocupada

- No importa, ellos creen que fue un acto, una mala broma para Wilson. Y si tú no les dices, yo tampoco-

* * *

Días después en la oficina de El Grandioso Malick

- Yo le pague para que hiciera un trabajo- Wilson con sus manos en la cintura confronto a Malick el grandioso.

- No, técnicamente, usted me contrató. El hospital me pago-

- ¡Como sea! House se burlo de mí-

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Descubrió que contrató un hipnotista y vino a visitarme. Me dio un gran incentivo monetario, y ya que me piesno retirar...no importa mucho mi reputación- Malick se encogió de hombros.- Pero los dos obtuvieron lo que querían-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Ambos doctores si estuvieron bajo hipnosis-

- Pero House dijo…-

- Solo la última parte fue actuación de ellos.-

- ¿Lo demás?-

- Verdadero, las miradas, las caricias, las palabras de afecto…con el pequeño detalle que ellos no lo recuerdan-

- Si no lo recuerdan ¿de que me sirven?-

Malick extendió su brazo dándole un disco compacto a Wilson – Que bien que yo siempre grabo mis shows-

Wilson sonrió

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


	3. Epílogo

Lisa Cuddy entró a su oficina un lunes por la mañana, dejó su abrigo en el perchero, sacó unos expedientes y prendió su computadora.

Un correo electrónico le llamó más la atención. En asunto decía: _Para alegrarte el fin de semana. _Parecía un correo personal, sin embargo venía de uno de sus jefes de departamento con destino a todas las áreas del hospital. Lo abrió.

_A todos los compañeros del hospital, les deseo un buen __fin semana._

_Atte. Dr. James E. Wilson__._

Venía con un archivo adjunto, un video para ser exactos. Cuddy lo abrió.

Para su horror era escenas de la fiesta del hospital, escenas de ella y House bajo hipnosis. El video estaba editado y tenía música de fondo.

_Yo no quiero ir a ninguna reunión,_

_yo no quiero ir a bailar,_

_solo quiero estar dándote mi amor_

_ahora que estamos solitos,_

_te podré brindar todo mi corazón_

_a ti y a nuestro dulce hogar_

_y te besare con emoción_

_ahora que estamos solitos_

Era ella sosteniendo la mano de House, casi besándolo, sentada en sus piernas

_Tanto sufrir, sin tu calor_

_pero por esta vez quiero tenerte_

_cerca muy cerca de mi corazón,_

_yo no quiero ir esta noche a pasear_

_no quiero ni hablar contigo,_

_solo quiero amar juntos disfrutar,_

_ahora que estamos solitos..._

_solo quiero estar dándote mi amor_

_ahora que estamos solitos,_

_ahora que estamos solitos._

- ¡Wilson!- Cuddy se levantó de su escritorio y fue como tormenta a la oficina de Wilson

* * *

House llegó tarde como siempre, lanzó su mochila a la silla y se dirigió con sus subordinados.

-¿Qué tienen para mi?- reviso unos expedientes en la mesa, pero su equipo sonreía. - ¿Qué?- dijo impaciente

- ¿Ya checaste tu correo electrónico?- dijo Kutner

- No- House observo con cuidado las caras de los doctores. - ¿Qué hicieron?-

- Nosotros nada- Foreman dijo confiado

House camino hacia su computadora. Un presentimiento le hizo cerrar las persianas.

Su equipo se quedo a la expectativa. De repente llegaron Cameron y Chase

- ¿Ya llegó House?- preguntó Cameron

- Ya, esta viendo sus correos.-

- ¿Cerro las persianas?- Chase preguntó lo obvio

- Si, porque quiere estar _solito_- dijo Taub, provocando una risa.

House salio de su puerta empujando con gran fuerza la puerta. – Voy a matarlo- fue lo unico que los doctores alcanzaron a escuchar, al pasar House rumbo a la oficina de Wilson.

* * *

House abrió de un solo golpe la oficina de Wilson, pero él no estaba ahí. En su lugar estaba Cuddy.

- Si querías matar a Wilson, hay fila- dijo la decana

- ¿Dónde está?-

- Al parecer el Jefe de Oncología, se tomo un fin de semana largo. No regresa hasta el lunes- Cuddy le mostro un papel – Pero nos dejó una linda nota-

House leyó la nota. – Aquí solo esta dibujada una carita feliz. Que perspicaz-

Cuddy suspiro y camino hacia la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas?-

- A trabajar-

- No, tenemos que planear la venganza perfecta-

- No House-

- ¿Por qué no? Tiene que sufrir-

- House, olvídalo. Wilson ganó- Cuddy se cruzó de brazos

- No Wilson nunca gana-

- Bien, haz lo que quieras- Cuddy levantó los brazos resignada. – Solo no me metas en esto-

- ¡Desertora!- House emprendió la labor de revisar el escritorio de Wilson

- ¿House? ¿Tu recuerdas algo?- Cuddy se quedo en la puerta

- No ¿Por qué?-

- No lo sé. Es muy raro vernos en ese video actuando de esa manera-

- No es tan raro ¿ o si?- dijo House sin dejar de ver los cajones de Wilson.- Todo mundo sabe que te mueres por mi Cuddy.-

- Tienes razón, te deseo- dijo Cuddy

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- House dijo con verdadera sorpresa

Cuddy le dio una sonrisa malvada – Oh House, ve el video otra vez dime quien quiere a quien- la doctora se marcho.

House se quedo examinando la idea de que talvez no quería matar a Wilson, pero nunca lo perdonaría por poner tan cursi canción.

* * *

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


End file.
